


Seduction

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dominant Komaeda Nagito, HARD, Hinata - Freeform, M/M, Seduction, Smut, Yaoi, frickle frackle, nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: Monokuma forces the students to practice seduction. Komaeda is assigned to Hinata and surprisingly really good at seductio. like, REALLY good.better then the summary





	Seduction

“You guys!” Monokuma whined. “No one’s committing murder!!! This is boring!!!! I’ve decided that you al need a lesson in seduction, no one’s used that tactic yet and i want you to have practice!!!! I’m setting you up in groups!!!!”

 

Hinata groaned audibly as he let his head fall into his hands. “Ok, Chiaki and Fuyuhiko and Akane, Souda and Sonia, Hinata and Komaeda. That’s all! Goodbye!!!” Hinata looked up at his screen.

 

“What?” he asked aloud. He thought back over what Monokuma and involuntarily blushed. He’s with komaeda? Suddenly his door was thrown open to show Akane standing smiling.

 

“C’mon Bud!!!! Monokuma’s making us practice seduction in the eating room!” She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. Hinata looked at her.

 

“I’m terrified for Fuyuhiko and Chiaki.” He told her. She shrugged as they walked into the dining room.

 

Everyone else was there. Akane left him and walked over to her group. Hinata’s eyes took in the dining room. The light had been dimmed somehow and there were three dividers with each of their names labeled on it.

 

Hinata walked over to the “Room” labeled “Komaeda and Hinata.” He pushed aside the divider a bit and pushed it back once he was in the small space. Komaeda was sitting on a box kicking his legs back and forth.

 

“Hinata-Kun!” Komaeda yelled and jumped up off the box. Hinata smiled at the boy as they listened to Monokuma started talking.  

 

“Hey listen up kiddos!!! I’ve put you in screened off rooms to practice your seduction skills. Flirt with the other person and try to get information from them or something. You can go as far as you want, even kill the other if you want!!! Well, have fun, or i’ll kill each of you!!!”

 

Monokuma’s voice clicked off and Hinata looked at Komaeda. “U-uh. so do-do you want to practice, o-or sh-shoul---” Hinata stuttered out but stopped when Komaeda leaned closer to his face. “I’ll go first.” he whispered.

 

Hinata felt his face redden even more as he took a step back to be met with a wall. Komaeda smirked as he leaned his face next to Hinata’s ear.

 

“Say, Hajime.” he whispered in his ear, trailing his fingers along Hinata’s leg. “Do you have any secrets you’d like to tell me?” Hinata closed his eyes and sunk to the ground. Komaeda sat down, straddling Hinata’s lap.

 

Komaeda leaned forward and nipped the bottom of Hinata’s ear. “Do you?” Komaeda asked again, lowering his voice.

 

Hinata bit his lip, closed his eyes as his face turned red. “U-uh, n-no.” he cursed himself for stuttering.

 

Komaeda leaned back a little to look at his face and smiled softly. “Awe, c’mon Hinata-kun. You can tell me,” he said happily. He leaned forward to Hinata’s ear once more, dropping his voice an octave. “Anything.”

 

Komaeda and leaned backward again to look at hinata’s face. He frowned. “Hinata-kun, open your eyes.” he whined a bit. Hinata let one of his eyes slowly open. “I-uh. uhm. I.” Hinata bit his tongue as he opened both eyes and looked at Komaeda.

 

“Hey, Ko.” Hinata said, looking at the teen ontop of him. “Monokuma said as far as you want, right?”

 

Komaeda raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side. “Eh-yeah. I think.” Hinata smirked as he bucked his hips up gently, rubbing his slowly forming erection against Komaeda.

 

Komaeda gasped softly, gripping Hinata’s shoulder. He looked down at his legs and at Hinata. “I did that?” he asked softly.

 

Hinata leaned forward. “Yeah.” he whispered. “Fix it.” he whispered huskily. Komaeda smirked a he bounced a little on Hinata’s lap, smiling the slightest as he watched Hinata mewl underneath him.

 

“I dunno.” Komaeda said. *bounce*. “Do you,” *Bounce* “Have any secret,” *Bounce* “You’d like to tell me?” he sat down hard on Hinata’s erection and hinata moaned softly.

 

“I’m, unh, g-gay?” Hinata moaned out. Komaeda laughed as he scooted his seating position to hinata’s knees.

 

Komaeda slipped one of his hands in the Ultimate’s pants and rubbed the erection his underwear. “That’s a little more than obvious at this point.” Komaeda said laughing gently. Hinata twisted a little, a few beads of sweat pouring down his face.

 

“Komaeda leaned next to Hinata’s ear. “I mean any  _real_  secrets?” and he licked Hinata’s ear gently.

 

Hinata pulled back, and leaned forward to connect his lips with Komaeda’s. Komaeda widened his eyes but and ran his tongue along Hinata’s lower lip.

 

Hinata mewled again into the kiss and Komaeda’s tongue invaded Hinata’s mouth and as their tongues danced with each other, Komaeda stroked his hand up and down Hinata’s erection.

 

“What’s, your, secret?” Komaeda said inbetween kisses. Hinata moaned. “I. don’t. Have. one.” he got out. Komaeda pressed down on Hinata’s erection and pulled away

 

“Awe, really? I don’t want to think this was for nothing.” and he slid off Hinata’s lap. Hinata frowned. “Y-you, that’s not-t fair.” Hinata breathed out, very hot and bothered at this point, undone, laying on the floor.

 

Komaeda shrugged. “The point of this is to get secrets out of you. I’m not getting anything so i should just stop.” there was a brief silence as the very bother Hinata pondered on what to do.

 

“Izuru.” he muttered and Komaeda looked up. “What?” he asked.

 

“I-, i’m….. Izuru.” Hinata muttered, his hand reaching down the try and solve his problem when Komaeda grabbed it and smiled. “I’ll fix that.” Komaeda said and before Hinata could say anything, Komaeda’s hand was slipped inbetween his pants. Hinata gasped and reached above his head to grab onto something when he grabbed a box.

 

If he had been thinking straight, maybe he’d go through the box, or something but he couldn’t not while komaeda was groping and stroking him.

 

Hinata closed his eyes as Komaeda casually bent down to lick the top of his now exposed erection. A gasp flew out of his mouth as Komaeda took him in. Hinata gripped the edges of the box more.

 

Komaeda’s ingue swirled around Hinata’s erection as he bobbed his head up and down, taking him all in. Hinata’s hands flew into Komaeda’s fluffy white hair and tugged softly as Komaeda licked the underside of his cock.

 

Hinata’s eyes squeezed shut as he came into Komaeda’s mouth, who simply just swallowed it.

 

“Does Hinata really like it that much?” Komaeda said, leaving his cock and moving so he mouth was next to his ear.

 

“When i’m taking you in, fuking you with my mouth?” Komaeda said huskily. Hinata squeezed his eyes shut.

 

“Stop, stop. I just came, don’t get me hard again.” Hinata almost whispered. Komaeda smirked and brushed his fingers over Hinata’s re-growing erection. “Little too late for that.” he said. \

 

“OKAY!” Monkuma’s voice earned a few shrieks from all around the area. “You guys have had your fun, and i’ve had mine! By the way, don’t think i wasn’t filming! I may blackmail you all into killing! Well, have fun kiddos!” and the speaker clicked. Hinata hastily pulled on his pants and raked his fingers through his hair, trying to fix it while Komaeda watched with a smirk.

 

They all left their little stations and Hinata raised an eyebrow at a very disheveled looking Souda. Souda’s eyes widened and he pointed towards Sonia. “Man, i don’t even know.” he whispered and onia giggled princess-like.

 

Akane stood with a proud smile, Fuyuhiko looked very disgusted and Chiaki stood ten feet away from the two.

 

Hinata thought he had the perfect poker face until chiaki came to him an whispered, “You look like you just got raped. Your lips are bruised too.” she noted and Hinata almost slapped her for being obvious.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE SINNED


End file.
